teoriaspokemonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
La leyenda de MissingNo.
thumb|Encuentro con MissingNo.La maldición de MissingNo es una leyenda urbana relaccionada con la primera generación que sinetiza a su vez otras famosas historias. Leyenda Faltaban solamente unos meses para que Pokemon "Black" y "White" salieran al mercado, había visto varios avances de los juegos en internet y me sorprendieron las mejoras y la nueva historia que tendría lugar, esto me hizo sentir un poco melancólico pues, era tan diferente a las primeras versiones de Pokemon "Red", "Blue" y "Yellow", que sentí que una etapa muy bella de mi niñez hace mucho que había terminado y le abría paso a nuevas etapas que vendrían a mejorar la experiencia de jugar. Sentí de nuevo deseos de volver a jugar la primera generación para recordar viejos tiempos y, en cierto modo, despedirme de esos juegos que me habían dado tantas experiencias emocionantes, me habían hecho llorar, pero al final siempre salí adelante y victorioso. Quise volver a jugar como un homenaje final a mi niñez. Saqué mi vieja Game Boy y mi Pokemon "Red" y "Yellow", pues tengo las versiones en inglés. Primero probé con "Red", hace tanto que no jugaba que no recordaba donde estaba, pero resultó que estaba en ciudad verde, ya había derrotado al alto mando, y tenía en mi equipo a Charizard, Primeape, Butterfree, Tentacruel, Hunter y Mewtwo, era el equipo que había dejado hace ya tanto tiempo y en el mismo lugar, lo cual me hizo recordar mis aventuras con ellos. Luego probé con "Yellow" sin embargo, solo me aparecía la opción de Juego nuevo, que raro, no recordaba haber eliminado mi partida anterior. Pero no le dí mucha importancia, así que decidí volver a jugar todo el juego desde el principio; pero antes se me ocurrió una idea: ¿Qué pasaba si transfiero a un missingno de "Red" a "Yellow"? no sabía si eso era posible, pero por la curiosidad decidí intentarlo. Primero empezé la aventura en "Yellow" con el nombre de "Sant" (me llamo Santiago) y continué hasta capturar a un pokémon cualquiera para poder cambiarlo por Missingno; ´guardé y puse el "Red", hice el truco de Missingno con el anciano de Ciudad Verde, volé a Canela, he hice Surf en la costa, rápidamente apareció un missigno con nivel 110, pensé que si lo utilizaba desde el comienzo en "Yellow", no me obedecería ya que no tendría ninguna medalla, pero lo hice de todas formas solo para ver que pasaba; usé la masterball (a Mewtwo lo capturé usando ultraballs) y fué capturado. Luego le pedí prestado su Game Boy a mi hermano para hacer el cambio, y fué un intercambio normal, lo cambié por un pidgey; entonces guardé el juego antes de hacer algo ya que, en caso de que se llenara de glitches por culpa de missingno, volvería y lo liberaría. Lo que hice fué seguir el juego normalmente, o sea seguir al bosque verde, cuando llegó la primera batalla pensé que no me obedecería por su elevado nivel, pero lo saqué en primero para ver que pasaba, sin embargo algo me sorprendió bastante, en lugar de tener ???????, como suelen ser los missingnos más comunes, este tenía 4 ataques: Lanzallamas, Pistola agua, Hoja afilada e Impactrueno, me pareció muy curioso que supiera esos ataques, pero por el momento me pareció más una ventaja; usé Lanzallamas contra el Weddle de mi rival y para mi sorpresa sí me obedeció, seguí con otras batallas y me dí cuenta de que sí me obedecía, sin embargo estaba esperando a que en algún momento se produjera un fallo, pero sorprendentemente no se produjo, en ese momento mi Missingno era un pokemón más; yo estaba que no salía de mi asombro, pero decidí utilizarlo a mi favor, lo usaría para cerrar con broche de oro mis recuerdos con esos primeros juegos; pero su hubiera sabido lo que sucedería no me hubiera emocionado tanto. Practicamente con ese Missingno me pasé el juego sin problemas, sin embargo hubieron unas cosas que me fastidiaron un poco, para empezar, no podía enseñarle ningún otro ataque, cualquier ataque que quisiera enseñarle decía que era incompatible con él, además empezé a notar que la felicidad de mi Pikachu no subía, es más, todo el tiempo andaba con una cara muy inexpresiva, ni feliz ni triste, se me ocurrió hacer el truco de hacer que baile, dando un paso sobre uno de esos bordes para saltar, pero no bailó, eso era extraño pero pensé que talvez eso era uno de los fallos que estaba esperando, otra cosa era que a veces, en medio de una batalla, si tenía a otro pokemon este se cambiaba por Missingno sin que yo le diera a la opción de cambiar pokémon, pero estos errores en realidad no me molestaban mucho ya que en sí no afectaban la partida en general, así que continué. Seguí hasta llegar a la liga, y la pasé después de que missigno hiciera casi todo el trabajo, cuando llegué a mi rival sentí la adrenalina como la sentí cuando era niño, y me emocioné como entonces, era momento de cerrar esa etapa de mi vida conmemorando a ese juego con una gran victoria; y la victoria fué aplastante, con Missingnio a mi lado lo derroté muy facilmente, y casi con lágrimas en los ojos, vi una vez más como mis pokémon eran puestos en el hall de la fama uno a uno, luego siguió la música final y luego "end". Yo estaba satisfecho después de eso, sin embargo por poco se me olvida que aún me faltaba ir por Mewtwo a la Cueva Celeste, así que le dí a continuar y aparecí en mi cuarto, todo estaba normal en mi equipo, bajé las escaleras y salí de mi casa. Apenas di un paso afuera apareció una ventana que decía "Did you have fun?" (¿te divertiste?), esto me sorprendió mucho ya que no debía pasar, me daban a escojer Yes o No, le dí a Yes, entonces apareció otra ventana "Have more fun" (diviertete más), en ese momento se inició la animación de cuando usas excavar o cuerda huída, la pantalla se puso negra unos segundos, y aparecí en la torre Lavanda, eso ya era demasiado extraño, supuse que era un fallo del juego por missingno, pero como ya había pasado el juego, ya no me importaba mucho lo que pasara, así que seguí a ver que pasaba. Caminé por la torre hasta la cima, pero no había ningún exorcista, esto me empezó a asustar, pero no estaba preparado para lo que pasó después; estaba ya en el penúltimo piso cuando de repente apareció una animación de batalla: "White hand wants to figth" Esto me hizo dar un sobresalto, no lo podía creer, había escuchado la historia de la White hand, pero no creí que fuera cierta, sentí un escalofrío cuando ví esa horrible mano mutilada con esos tendones y sangre saliendo de su lado amputado; saqué a Missingno y empezó la batalla: "White hand used fit", decía, pero no hubo efecto, luego usé impactrueno con missingo, nada pasó, "White hand used brutal" me bajó un poco de ps, luego automaticamente una masterball salió disparada sin que yo lo usara, y ¡Atrapó a la White hand!, yo me quedé petrificado, pero no me apareció el aviso de que había sido llevada al pc de Bill, revisé mi equipo y ví que ya no tenía a mi Primeape, que estaba al final, sino que había sido sustituído por la White hand; en ese momento estaba en un estado mitad miedo y mitad contento, pues no solo había demostrado que la White hand existía, sino que también la atrapé; sentí un escalofrío, pero sentía que debía seguir a ver que más pasaba, seguí caminando hasta el otro lado de la habitación, en cierto modo, tenía miedo de que pasara lo que estaba pensando, me emocionaba, pero me aterraba; en ese momento apareció: Buried Alive: Estás... aquí. (You're... Here.) BA: Estoy atrapado... (I'm trapped...) BA: Y estoy solo... (And I'm lonely...) BA: Muy, muy solo... (So very lonely...) BA: ...te unes a mi? (Won't you join me?) "Buried Alive wants to fight", el corazón me dió un vuelco, no lo podía creer, sentí deseos de apagar el juego pero mi curiosidad me atrapó, se envió a White hand a pesar de que el primero de mi lista era Missingno; envió a un Muk, usé "Fit", fue un KO instanteneo, envió un Gengar, usé "Brutal", otro KO instantaneo, luego para mi sorpresa, sacó a una White hand, en ese momento mi White hand se cambió por Missingno sin que yo lo hiciera, usé "pistola agua", KO instanteneo, luego envió otra White hand, volví a usar "pistola agua", otro KO instantaneo; estaba esperando que el juego se colgara, pero en su lugar el mismo Buried Alive salió a luchar; en ese momento volví a lanzar otra masterball sin que lo ordenara, a pesar de que solo tenía una, la que usé con White hand, y no podía creerlo ¡lo atrapé!, ya tenía un Missingno, a White hand y a Buried Alive, revisé a mi equipo y esta vez el Buried Alive había sustituído a mi Venusaur; revisé el estado de Buried Alive, era nivel 90, y sabía terremoto, excavar, fisura y lanza rocas, como si fuera tipo tierra. En este momento no sabía si reír o llorar, pero no me dió tiempo de pensar ya que instintivamente me dirijí al último piso, donde vas a salvar al señor Fuji del team rocket, caminé hacia arriba y no esperaba encontrar nada, pero cuando iba a regresar apareció otra animación de batalla, "Ghost wants to fight", otra vez no podía creerlo, pero no tuve tiempo de pensar en nada ya que en ese momento envié a Blastoise, "Ghost used curse" (Ghost usó maldición), la pantalla se volvió negra, y cuando volvió, mi Blastoise ya no estaba, y una de las pokebolas de mi equipo había desaparecido, como si hubiera muerto, pero en ese momento volví a lanzar otra masterball, "¡y atrapó a Ghost!", ahora sí, estaba al borde de las lagrimas. Bajé de nuevo al penúltimo piso, y un momento después otra animación de batalla comenzó, "Marowak wants to fight", sabía que no podía tratarse más que del fantasma de la mamá de Cubone, y otra vez comenzó la batalla, se envió a Ghost, pero antes de realizar algún ataque otra mastar ball se lanzó, y, sorpresa, también lo atrapó. Ahora en mi equipo tenía a mi Pikachu, Missingo, White hand, Bured Alive, Ghost y al Marowak, que ocupó el lugar de mi Charizard, me sentía muy mal y asustado, pero una incesante curiosidad se apoderó de mí, sentía que debía llegar al final de todo esto. Bajé toda la torre hasta que salí, adelante estaba la niña que te pregunta si crees en los fantasmas, cuando le hablé, en lugar de preguntarme si creía en fantasmas de ella salió un signo de exclamación, como cuando alguien se da cuenta de algo, pero entonces salió corriendo hacia el sur; me quedé paralizado, ¿porqué hizo eso? me pregunté, lo que hice fue ir hacia el sur del pueblo Lavanda, ella estaba justo a la orilla del camino, cuando me acerqué a 2 pasos de ella, otra vez notó mi presencia y se fué corriendo hacia el puente de la respectiva ruta, la volví a seguir, y cada vez que me acercaba a ella ella notaba mi presencia y se iba; esto era cada vez más extraño, pero seguí siguiendola. Estuvo así bastante rato, recorrimos mucho territorio en esta persecución, hasta que llegamos a ciudad Celeste, en ese momento se me ocurrió ver como estaba Pikachu, su rostro era el mismo rostro que pone cuando estás en la torre pokemon de Lavanda, aunque ya no estábamos ahí. Seguí hasta la niña y cuando me acerqué no se fué, le hablé y entonces me dijo, "Have you got enough fun?" (¿te divertiste suficiente?) solo me daba la opción No, le dí y la niña hizo la animación de la cuerda huída y se fué; entonces apareció otra ventana, "What do you think I am, a jocke?" (¿Que piensas que soy, una broma?) solo me daba la opción Yes, entonces apareció, "I control this game, you shouldn't have taken me here", (Controlo este juego, no debiste traerme aquí), sentía que el corazón se me salía por la boca, "Are you scared?", (estás asustado), me dió a escojer libremente Yes, No, le dí a No, "You will be soon", (lo estarás pronto); entonces otra vez apareció la animación de la cuerda huída, y me llevó al tunel roca, estaba oscuro y ninguno de mis pokemon sabía Flash ni podía excavar, empezé a caminar en la oscuridad, la musica cada vez se oía más lenta, tenía tanto miedo que estaba a punto de apagar el juego cuando se oyó el sonido de cuando bajas escaleras, pero se oyó unas 4 veces; aparecí en una especie de habitación, en el centro había un cartel que decía, "Where do you think you are?", (¿Donde piensas que estás?), caminé hacia una de las paredes, y en ellas estaban los datos de mi juego, mi nombre, mis pokemon, tiempo de juego, luego ví que podía caminar a través de esta pared, y cuando lo hice salí del lugar, y aparecí en las islas fallo, pero todo estaba pintado de color rojo, y había pedazos de sprites de entrenadores, lideres del gimnacio, el profesor Oak, e incluso mi madre, pero era como si estuvieran despedazados; apareció otra ventana, "Enough?", (Suficiente), solo había la opción No, le dí y la pantalla se puso negra. Cuando aparecí casi me da un infarto del susto, en lugar de la cabeza de mi sprite estaba el craneo de un Marowak, y además todo el escenario se veía muy rojo, no había gente y se oía la música de la torre pokemon mezclada con la música de pueblo Lavanda, revisé mi equipo, y todos estaban bien, exepto Pikachu, que ahora tenía una mirada muy triste como de dolor, de hecho, cuando revisé su felicidad casi me vuelve a dar otro infarto, tenía sus ojos demasiado abiertos, sus pupilas muy dilatadas y negras pero alrededor parecían tener sangre, además estaba temblando y su boca se movía ligeramante como susurrando. ¿Qué había pasado? yo solo quería conmemorar este juego, y ahora se había convertido en una pesadilla, me quedé inmovil, llorando, pero sentía que aún no podía parar, creo que debí hacerlo, pero no estaba preparado para lo que pasaría. Muy nerviosamente me puse a recorrer el lugar, era ciudad Carmín, ahí estaba el anciano con su Machop como de costumbre, me acerqué y le hablé, me dijo "Dead men don't built", (Los hombres muertos no construyen), entonces se desvaneció junto con su Machop. En ese momento, mis pokemon salieron de sus pokebolas y me rodearon entre todos, incluído Pikachu; Burned alive atrás de mí, White hand a mi derecha, Ghost a mi izquierda, Marowak atrás a la izquierda, Pikachu atrás a la derecha y en frente Missingno, de manera que quedé atrapado entre todos; entonces Missingno habló, "Do you think It's funny?, to be cought by pokemon trainers who just have a bit of curiosity is disrespectful, I keep the balance in this games, but if I want, I could manipulate this game at my caprice, and I will do it", (¿Crees que es gracioso?, ser atrapado por entrenadores pokemon que solo tienen un poco de curiosidad es irrespetuoso, Mantengo el balance en estos juegos, pero si quiero, podría manipular este juego a capricho, y lo haré), estaba completamente histérico, ya no podía hacer nada más, la música se hizo más lenta, los sprites se hacían cada vez más rojos. "Buried Alive used bit" (Buried Alive usó mordisco), uno de mis brazos desapareció. "White hand used brutal", mi otro brazo desapareció. "Marowak used scratch" (Marowak usó arañazo), una de mis piernas desapareció. "Pikachu used thunder" (Pikachu usó rayo), mi otra pierna desapareció. "Ghost used curse" (Ghost usó maldición), mi cuerpo desapareció, dejando mi cabeza de esqueleto en el suelo. "Missingno used ?????", Missingno se puso sobre mi craneo, se detuvo la música y se oyó el sonido de los huesos romperse; todos me miraron, y Missingno dijo, "Now go away", (ahora largate). La pantalla empezó a ponerse negra poco a poco, y al final, apareció el sprite de Missingo, "Is it enough?", (¿es suficiente?, solo había Yes, lo apreté, y la pantalla se puso negra, esta vez para siempre, él no quiere saber nada más de mí, ni de ningún otro jugador, él es el verdadero amo del juego, vive en la base de datos, y practicamente puede controlarlo todo en el juego, cuando se enoja es cuando aparecen los fallos, yo debí ser la gota que derramó el vaso, y se vengó de mí, no con simples fallos, sino con una verdadera lección que me tiene perturbado hasta hoy. No molesten más a Missingno, dejenlo hacer su trabajo. No quiero ni imaginarme si en lugar de un Missingno hubiera transferido a un 'M Véase también: *Pokémon Glitches: MissingNo. *Leyenda los dos efectos visuales Pokemon *Leyenda de Pokémon Negro Fantasma *Pokémon Glitches: `M, el pokemon mas peligroso Categoría:Creepypastas Categoría:Leyendas Pokémon Categoría:Leyendas de la Primera Generación Categoría:Errores o Glitches Categoría:Pueblo Lavanda